


You and Me

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Goten and Bra finally get the courage to tell each other how they really feel. What follows, is a night neither of them will forget.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animeboy98](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Animeboy98).



> This is a commission for Animeboy98. If you would like a commission, please look at the notes on the newer chapters of my Langulls seres.

Goten paced as he looked up at the clock. Tonight was the night. Sure, he had been keeping these feelings to himself for what felt like ages, but how could he tell the little sister of his best friend the truth? Goten sighed as he wondered what Trunks would think when he found out. Bra was out of high school now. She could make her own decisions. Whether she wanted to be with him or not was another issue. He felt nervous as she showed up at the restaurant. He told her that he just wanted to meet up with her. Not that he planned to ask her out. As Bra sat across from him, he noticed that she was wearing a red tank top. Her breasts were peeking out and Goten had to look away so that he didn’t get too distracted.

The heiress grabbed a menu. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Did you finish up grad school?” she asked, wondering what she should get. She wore this outfit on purpose. Since she was a little girl, she’d had a crush on him. Goten was single, even if he dated a few times when he was younger. The Son seemed to be more focused on his studies.

“Almost. I just have to send in my thesis,” Goten said, feeling nervous. Just how did he even say it? “How’s it been starting college?” he asked, feeling awkward.

“It’s been okay. There’s this one guy that keeps following me around though. He seems nice enough.” Bra cursed herself. Now was not the time to be bringing up any other guys. She had a plan. If Goten thought she was looking for someone else, there was no way that he would believe her when she told him that she liked him.

“Are you sure that’s not a stalker?” the Son asked, feeling slightly possessive. It didn’t matter if the guy was nice, to him, this was a rival.

“He hasn’t followed me to my car or anything. Just around campus,” Bra said, wondering why he looked so agitated. “Anyway, let’s not talk about that.”

“It could lead to that,” Goten said. “You’re an heiress. Meaning you need to keep your guard up. People will do whatever it takes to get to your family’s fortune.”

Bra noticed that his tone was off. This wasn’t the friendly guy she grew up with. His eyes were flashing almost. It was like he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn’t gather what it was. “Goten, don’t worry about it too much. He’s just a friend.” She went back to her menu. “Besides, there’s someone else I like.”

Goten felt his stomach drop. It was now or never. He had to say it before she crushed him. “I like you.”

“It’s you,” she said, turning red as they spoke at the same time. Her eyes went wide, as did his. Finally, she laughed. “Really? All of this time, you’ve liked me?”

Goten felt embarrassed about his earlier outburst. “Well, yeah.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” she asked, but already knew the answer. “Does it have to do with my father and Trunks?” Bra almost laughed. “They’ve been asking about you a lot. I think Papa has always known that I like you.”

Goten turned redder. “Really? But I thought…” He was almost lost for words. This was going better then he hoped. “Since we like each other, we could always try dating…if you want…I mean you don’t have to…” He spoke nervously only for her finger to land on his lips from across the table.

She giggled. “I want to.” Dinner went well between the two and they left the restaurant. Bra didn’t want this date to end. “Did you want to go back to my dorm? For coffee?”

Goten caught the end of that and knew exactly what she wanted. He grinned. “Why not?” Neither of them liked coffee and she knew that. They didn’t need a cab. Flying was easier. They shot up, heading towards the dorms. Considering her money, Bra didn’t have to share like he did. They would be all alone. The Son landed in front of the building before following her up the three flights of stairs. They barely made it through the door as they pounced on each other. Goten pushed her back against the door, smirking as she leaned into him. Lips dove forward, meeting fiercely. He pulled her up against the door as his tongue slid against her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She accepted his advance and he pushed forward, tasting her. A moan traveled between them for him to devour. The Son could feel her tongue against his own as his fingers worked on her shirt. He pulled it over her head like it was nothing while she was busy unbuttoning his. Goten groaned, feeling as she sucked on his tongue for a few seconds while he disrobed. The Son purred as her hands began to feel up his chest.

Bra still couldn’t believe this was happening. Here she was in his arms, his hard body was against her own. It was almost like a dream. The heiress pulled back from his lips to look at him. Passionate eyes cut through her, sending heat through her. It took all of her control to keep from swooning. “Would you like to see my bed?” The question came out in a huff as she attempted to regain her breath.

Goten smiled as he let her down. His shirt was left forgotten at the entryway as she pulled him deeper into her apartment. A small separate room was off to the side with a larger bed in the middle. He grinned as she pushed him down so he could sit on the edge on the bed. The Son’s smirk grew as she fell to her knees in front of him. He unzipped his pants, allowing his large member to burst free. Goten watched her, feeling excited as her hand reached forward and took hold of him. “I see you’re really into this.”

Bra giggled. “Considering how hard you are, I’m glad to see you feel the same.” She stroked him faster, getting a good feel of his member. The heiress leaned closer, dragging her tongue down his length. The princess watched his gaze as she found his balls. Not even second guessing herself, she sucked one into her mouth, gaining a groan from him. The princess pulled back, licking between both orbs before sucking the other into her mouth.

Goten purred above her, his hand resting on top of her head. He wanted more from her, but let Bra do as she wished. The sound of slurping filled the room as he groaned louder. Her tongue licked between his sack once more, dragging itself slowly across the looser skin before heading back towards his member. The Son couldn’t control his hips as they thrust forward a bit. His body was on fire as she twisted her tongue around the tip of his cock. “Fuck…” he moaned, watching as she licked him from base to tip. “Bra…damn…” Her mouth surrounded him moments later, taking in the head slowly. It was like she was torturing him, but at the same time it was the sweetest of tortures. Her tongue danced behind his cock as it took more of him inside. Saliva coated him as his eyes shut, this had to be what heaven felt like.

Bra opened up her mouth a little more, easing his member towards the back of her throat. She expected Goten to be big, but not this big. The head of his cock was reaching the back of her throat as she hummed. The vibration added to his pleasure as the Son panted moments later. The heiress pulled back, popping off of his member a few seconds later. “I doubt you want to stop with this,” she said. Her own body was hot, wetness pooled between her legs as she waited for his response. Bra didn’t think he would grab hold of her so fast, but before she could say anything else, Goten pulled her up on his lap. The Son practically ripped her skirt off as he lined himself up with her womanhood. “I see. You want me to ride it?”

Goten purred, kissing at her neck as she began to push herself down on the hard member. A second later, she could feel her tight walls filling with the full size of his girth. Bra stayed in place for a few seconds before rocking her hips. “Goten…it’s…”

The Son purred, laying back against the bed. He wanted to watch her. Everything the princess did aroused him. Goten felt her small hands on his chest as she rocked herself slowly. “Fuck…you’re tight…” he groaned, placing his hands on her hips. Between her soft skin and her velvet walls, he wasn’t sure how long he would last here. Goten felt her stop, only for him to thrust up quickly. The moan Bra let out caused him to go even faster. The Son could hear his balls slapping against her ass as he hit every place inside of her that caused her face to contort. “Babe…you feel so good.”

Bra trembled. His thrusts were pure ecstasy. “Goten…oh, deeper… please…I…” Each slap of his balls against her filled her with need. She was so close. But just as she was about to cum, Goten fell out of her. “Goten…I, I need it.”

The Son didn’t push back in though. Instead, he grabbed her hips and twisted them around, so he was on top. Goten leaned in, kissing her fiercely. He could feel Bra’s legs wrap around his waist, urging him to continue. “Ready for more?”

“Goten…please…Oh!” His cock pushed back inside of her, almost teasing her at first. The princess whimpered as he kept a slow pace once more. “Faster… I…I want.”

“Shh…Do you want me to cum so fast?” Goten groaned. She was just so tight around him already. If she came, there was no way that he could pull out in time. But as her fingernails dug into his back, the Son began to forget all of that. He purred, giving her sharper thrusts. “Bra…”

“Goten…oh…Go…Yes…” Bra moaned as her back arched against the bed. Unhealthy sounds came from the mattress as he slammed into her. “Hard…oh, give me…”

“Fuck…I…” Goten growled, keeping her close as it felt like the world was moving. Her eyes glittered up at him with desire.

“Take me…oh, take everything…Goten,” Bra moaned, feeling something inside of her building. It was growing, shaking her to her very existence. “Goten…Oh…Yes…I…I’m… GOTEN!” The heiress’s body tightened up as she clung to the Son. Goten was still thrusting inside of her as ecstasy surrounded her. There was a hiss in her ear, followed by something shooting inside of her. She could still feel his cock twitching as their lips collided. The heat between them slowed down, but remained. Purrs echoed off the walls in the darkness of the apartment. “Goten, I love you.”

The Son, who was nibbling on her ear, chuckled. “I should have told you sooner.” He was leaving marks on her on purpose. “So, who should tell your father?”

Bra giggled as they shifted around. When his member fell out of her, she gasped. Her face ended up on his chest while they slept. They would deal with her family later.

1 year later…

Bra looked over at her father, noticing the man was blushing. She had been in the hospital for the last few days and finally, she had given birth to her son. Next to her, Goten was smiling, but she could tell that her father had finally come to peace with her relationship. Sure, there had been some bumps in the road, but she was ready for a long happy life with the man of her dreams.

Goten sat down next to her, taking his son. “So, what are we going to call you?” Vegeta grumbled under his breath. “What was that, Vegeta?” The prince turned redder before storming out of the room. The man was clearly embarrassed at being caught. “He so wants to name him.”

“Without a doubt.” Bra giggled. “I think he doesn’t want to admit that he likes you.”

“Now that, my dear, is pushing it,” Goten said, laughing under his breath.


End file.
